The invention relates to an actuator comprising:
a) a support beam
b) a first means for placing said support beam in compression without causing flexure of said support beam;
c) a first layer of material directly or indirectly adhered to a first surface of said support beam and
d) a second means for causing movement of said first layer of material to cause a flexure of said layer of material and said support beam, wherein said first layer of material evidences a thermal coefficient of expansion that is different than a thermal coefficient of expansion of said support beam.
Such an actuator is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,143.
It is an object of the invention to improve the actuator known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,143 and to attain further advantages that will become apparent from the following discussion.